


Driving was never so traumatizing

by fanfuckingtastic



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfuckingtastic/pseuds/fanfuckingtastic
Summary: Phyllis teaches Sister Winifred to drive. It's a bad day for Delia to go cycling.





	Driving was never so traumatizing

**Author's Note:**

> First Pats and Deels fan fic. I was gonna do something cute but this just popped into my head.  
> I'M SO SORRY GUIS

"I want yellow walls in here." Delia blurts out while pointing to the walls.  
"And china with a modern pattern. I don't want roses or violets on it. I want geometric designs. I want the only flowers to be real flowers. Over there, on that windowsill, where they'll catch the light each morning when the sun comes up."

"We'll have to find something better than that ghastly jug." Patsy adds. Looking grimaced.  
"Oh, I like it. It's as though somebody left it for us, like a little gift."  
Delia smiles and looks back at Patsy, who automatically smiles back at Delia.

"And I want to smell coffee when I wake up. And bleach, because that will mean you're here...Or that you've just gone out." Patsy raises an eyebrow towards Delia, who flashes a cheeky smile at Patsy. "And when you come back in, I can say welcome home." They both smile and clink their glasses and think of what else they could do with their yellow home.

"Theory's all very well and good, Sister, but lately, every time I've offered you a practice drive, you've made excuses and refused." Barked Nurse Crane.  
"I haven't booked my test yet." Sister Winifred quickly replies back. Whilst fiddling with her book.

  
"You're dragging your feet and making it worse for yourself." She replies. Clicking her bag shut and walking out.

 "Shall I take the keys and get a set cut for you?" Patsy asks as Delia takes a look at their house again.  
"Yes." The brunette replies giving Patsy the keys. Giving them an opportunity to touch hands.

"The sooner you pass your driving test the better. Get behind that wheel and get some practice in." Phyllis demands. Sister Winifred looking slightly terrified but then realises it would be good practice. Even if she has to be in a car with someone who made her feel unsettled and nervous.

"I'd come with you, but I'll be late on duty if I don't fly."  
"Gosh, yes. It's twenty-two." Patsy replies. Noticing how much time can fly by when they are together. Delia glances at her watch. "Twenty-two? I thought it was about quarter past. Oh, I must have got water in my watch."

"That was the accelerator! - And it's mirror, signal, manoeuvre." Phyllis replied, getting more angry at the nun.  
"Did I signal first again?"  
"Relax! For pity's sake, Sister! How many months have you been learning?"

Sister Winifred feeling a little bit sad. Thinking she knew how to drive a car, obviously she didn't. She wanted to show Phyllis she did know how, it's just the nerves from that hot headed woman. So she tries again.

"Take my bike." Patsy smiles. "Are you sure?"  
"Park it outside the nurses' home. I'll fetch it before my shift tonight. No one will ever know." Her eyes follow Delia as she walks over to Patsy's bike.  
"Take this as well." She takes off her scarf and places it around Delias shoulders.  
"I don't want you catching cold." Just picturing Delia sick makes her miserable.

"You really are a sort of angel. The tragedy is, no one will ever know that either." She smiles and then starts to get on the bike. Patsy watches her get on and cycle away. Thinking that Delia was right. It was going to be fun and easy sharing a house together.

Delia cycles away. A bit distracted from the road with her head full of ideas about their new house. But someone else is a bit distracted too.

"EYES ON THE ROAD, SISTER!" Crane yells. As Sister Winifred realises she'd been looking over at Phyllis to see if her face could turn anymore red with anger.  
"It's really hard to! Did you know you're really intimidating? To me.. Anyway." Feeling a bit proud of herself for telling Phyllis how she really felt towards her.

"CYCLIST!" She yells once more. Winifred slammed her foot on the brake as hard as she could.  
Phyllis jumps out of the car immediately. "Oh lord, no."


End file.
